


Anhelo

by Bec_de_Lievre



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: O cómo Leonard se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Spock, sin posibilidad de fase de negación.





	Anhelo

**Author's Note:**

> He estado tirado en cama con resfriado. Hoy me sentí un poco mejor y, además de editar los capítulos que llevo de 'Garbanzo' y tratar de garabatear un fanfic de Navidad, -por fin- pude darle forma a este bite. :)

Para un hombre como Leonard, con su corazón y vocación, el día a día era una entrega sin fin a los demás.

El único momento del día enteramente suyo era aquel que precedía al sueño; en el que, con el cuerpo cortado por el cansancio y la mente vagando en círculos sobre ninguna cosa en particular, sus manos se deslizaban, desapasionadas, a donde siempre y asían esa longitud retraída, para mecerla.

No iba a ser distinto hoy de ayer o anteayer.

A solas, Leonard se abandonó a ese antiquísimo ritual, a esa bella fórmula, con rancio hábito y ya muy vistas caricias una vez más: tomó su pene por el tronco y subió y bajó el puño por su largo hasta que llegó a ese fade-out en blanco que tanta paz y alivio le daba.

Y, sin embargo, nada volvería a ser igual.

Una de sus manos cayó por el borde la cama y la otra permaneció cerrada alrededor de su sexo, empapada de él, cuando el relámpago del orgasmo resplandeció en la oscuridad de su mente e hizo aparecer, clara, la imagen del Primer Oficial.

—Mierda —gimió.


End file.
